Scary, Scary
by TheMoonSpeaksToMe
Summary: (TAKES PLACE AFTER END 3) The voices of the children still haunt Suga, almsot driving him mad. So when Sakuma and Mochizuki aren't able to help maybe an old friend can. Possible TW in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"You're scary scary scary"

"Get out of our way!"

"It would have all been better if you didn't exist"

The voices continued to swarm around his head, their soft whispers growing into blood curdling screams that overlapped each other until he could hardly make out what each of the child-like voices were trying to say. It's only been a week. Only seven days since the incident happened, since she left to go back to her apartment but he felt like it's been years. The voices, they hadn't stopped at all since he and Shiori reunited the Kotori Obake with her long lost son, in fact they seemed to grow louder each passing day, swarming around inside of his skull like restless bees.

At first he thought that sleep would quell the voices and cause them to cease their constant screeching but whenever he fell into the deep abyss of welcomed sleep he was instead plunged into a world full of the most vivid nightmares that always made him bolt up from bed, his body shaking as sweat dripped from his forehead and he tried to take in raspy breaths and enjoy the thirty seconds of silence before the children know he's awake again and come to wail and screech again.

Oh how he missed her. He wishes to see her again, at least for just a second but he knows that there is no way that he can ever do that again and when he thinks about this the overwhelming loneliness seems to nearly suffocate him.

"Suga-san…", Sakuma said one day as she approached the dazed man speaking so low that Suga almost couldn't hear her over the voices. The use of his actual name from Sakuma who usually addressed him as 'Manager' surprised him. He turned around from the shelf of books he was looking at but not actually paying attention to and looked at the young girl with a questioning look.

"Are you ok?", She asks hesitantly. Suga digs into his pocket and shuffles through the stack of memos until he finds the right one and shows it to her.

" Yes."

She looks at the memo for a few seconds and back at Suga with a suspicious stare. She just shrugs it off, obviously not convinced but not wanting to poke further in. She picks up the book she was reading and occasionally looks up to see the manager vacantly looking at the same shelf or even sometimes a wall. He wasn't alright at all and it was painfully obvious.

The next day Officer Mochizuki stops by, apparently just dropping off a book that Sakuma had accidentally took home with her yesterday. Suga tiredly pulled out a 'Thank You' memo and put the book back in it's rightful place on a shelf, expecting the officer to then leave but the officer just cleared his throat and spoke.

"Suga-kun" The officer said as he tried to get the attention of the tall man but Suga didn't respond as he stared vacantly at the books on the shelf. The voices were so loud today that it was hard for him to hear the noises around him. The officer slowly walks to the dazed man and taps him lightly on his shoulder.

The other seems to snap awake at the sudden and unexpected contact. He looks over to Mochizuki and tries with all his energy to muster a questioning glance.

"Suga….are you ok?", The officer asks and he takes in the dreadful appearance that Suga has. He looked as if he hasn't slept for days. Sure it was normal to see the manager with some bags under his eyes but it wasn't normal for his eye whites to be tinted with red. The already pale man seemed to be even paler which caused him to look a sickly grey and his sweater he usually always wears seemed to hang loosely on him like he had not been eating. The officer realized that Sakuma was right about what she told him yesterday. Suga didn't look good at all.

Suga tired of the question and too tired to look for the right memo nodded his head and walked as quick as he could out of the room,the voices seeming to follow him as he did and unbeknownst of him so did the worried gaze of the officer.  
Sakuma and Mochizuki visited much more often after that much go Suga's dismay. He really wanted to enjoy their company but he couldn't concentrate on their words with the voices clamouring around so he often took a while to respond which would trigger them to ask more questions.

He hated this routine. He hated waking up out of a nightmare to the voices and he hated how he felt like throwing up whenever he swallowed something, he hated having to reassure the two same visitors that everything was ok while the voices laughed at his idiocy, he hated being scared to go to sleep due to the everlasting nightmares, he hated almost believing what the voices say but most of all he hated that he couldn't see her. He wished more than anything that he could see her.

He cries, sobs uncontrollably at the thought that he'll be trapped here forever with the voices but he knows that he has to or else they'll escape and he can't let that happen, he wouldn't. He promised Shiori that he would stay here forever and he intended to keep that promise. He thinks about going into the forest to eliminate the corrupt spirits but there's far to many overcrowding the entrance, begging him to get out of the way with cruel words. So be would always turn around, telling himself that there's always tomorrow and he had to use his sword wisely now that he couldn't access his glowstone cave.

So here Suga is doomed to stay with the nightmares, the voices, and the bittersweet memories of the past and sometimes he can't help but think that it would have all been better if he didn't exsist. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuma sat in the museum, a rather uninteresting book in her lap full of uninteresting sentences that she looked at but didn't take in. How can she read when she had so much on her mind?

She liked coming to the museum when she had lots to think about like the troubles at home or the awful kids at school, the museum was quiet and peaceful. It was like her own refugee away from home and school.

She's had a lot more on her mind though concerning Shiori and Suga. Before Shiori left she asked Sakuma to call her sometimes to tell her how Suga and the rest of them were doing but ever since she left she hasn't called her once but the obvious decline in Suga's physical and most likely mental state is probably something Shiori would want to know about but what does she say? She didn't know why Suga was like this and she didn't know how to get him to write what's wrong with him.

Sakuma sighed as she closed the book and put it aside on the glass table. She looked over at Suga who was slowly dusting off books as if moving his limbs were a struggle. She made up her mind.  
Sakuma walked over to Suga and tapped on his shoulder which caused Suga to jump a little from surprise which he soon recovered from with a silent sigh of relief as he realized it was only Sakuma.

"Manager, may I borrow your phone?", Sakuma asks. Suga gives her a confused look as he processes the request but then nods and makes a small motion with his hand that indicated her to follow him.  
Sakuma silently follows him upstairs to the room at the left end of the hall.

When they get to the room Suga points to the phone and to the relief of Sakuma leaves the room. Sakuma peaks out the door and looks around and when she confirms that the manager is not eavesdropping she goes back to the phone and takes out a slip of paper out of her pocket, punching in the numbers that were written on it.

She picks up the phone trying to plan what she was going to say in her mind as she waited for the other to pick up.

" Hello?", a voice said curiously on the other line.

"Onee-san!", Sakuma says with a smile. She was so happy to just hear her voice again.

" Sakuma? Is that you? I was wondering when you were going to call!", Shiori says with her voice filled with happiness. "How are you?"

"I'm good but I called you to talk about Suga", Sakuma says.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not really even sure what's the matter but he's not eating and it looks like he hasn't slept for days. Whenever me or Officer Mochizuki try to find out what's wrong he just doesn't respond. He hardly even uses his memos anymore and we don't know what to do", Sakuma says as she tries not to leave out any important details. The other line goes silent for about half a minute and Sakuma wonders if she's even there until she hears a determined voice on the other end.

"I'll be there by tomorrow"

"Wait! Onee-san Suga will be mad though.", Sakuma says as she tries to reason with the reckless girl.

" I know but I made a promise to protect Suga-kun, even if it's from himself "

Before Sakuma could say something else to convince the girl to change her mind the other hangs up. Sakuma sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. She had a feeling that this wouldn't turn out good.

Meanwhile Suga was downstairs polishing his sword until it shined. The voices seemed to back down when he was near his sword.

"Scary scary scary" They all said at the same time and the word made Suga wonder what would happen if they didn't find him scary one day. It was a scary thought but it couldn't help but cross his mind. He desperately wiped at his eyes, trying to keep the tears in. They seemed to get even louder when he cried, they wanted to take control of the vulnerability of his saddened mind and make him follow their commands but no matter how saddened or frustrated he wouldn't break in to their commands. He owed that much to Shi-chan.

Suga blinked his eyes as fast as he could to stop the tears when he heard footsteps going down the stairs. He couldn't let Sakuma see him cry, she would only ask more questions. The voices yelled at him as he tried to make his eyes puffy from crying appear normal.

As Sakuma headed back to the spot where her uninteresting book was she halted to a stop as she saw the manager's eyes shine in and tracks of clear liquid that seemed to trail out of his eyes and down his cheeks that could be seen if you look at him in the light. The manager tried to hide his face with a book, pretending to read it as his hands shaked. The voices were yelling at him again.

"Su-", Sakuma started but stopped as Suga shakily stood up from his seat and dashed towards the room the left. Sakuma sadly looked at the door and huffed. This is all worse than she thought. She really hoped that Shiori could fix things and that the sight of her back in the mansion will not make any of this worse but who was she kidding. Suga is going to explode when he finds out that she's coming back.

Suga let out his tears, feeling weak as he felt the substance roll down his cheeks like an endless waterfall. He wasn't crying for anything specific. A part of him was relieved that he was crying, that he didn't turn into a hollow husk with only voices swarming around inside of him. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was seven at night. Surely Sakuma has gone home by now so he was all alone.

The voices continued on but all he wanted was silence. He wanted a second where they didn't call out to him. He opened one of the drawers in the bedside table and took out a pair of tweezers. If he jammed these inside of his ear and pulled out his eardrum would he still be able to hear the voices. He thought about this for sometime, the voices seemed to dare him to do it inside his head chanting the word 'yes' like a mantra. He inspected the tweezers for a while before quickly putting them back in the drawer.

Suga walked over to his window that looked upon the forest and with all that he could muster he glared at it which caused the voices to shriek in terror. Suga couldn't help but bitterly smile at this as he layed down on his bed and closed his eyes.

What a scary scary guy he was. He was so scary that sometimes he even scared himself. 


End file.
